


Teaching And Other Worries Part 2

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, JediFest, M/M, Music, Rogue Robin 2017, continuation of story, roguerobin001, sourlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: A Continuation Of Teaching And Other Worries by sourlander. Written for Rogue Robin Phase Two.Poe gives Finn guitar lessons and things escalate at the school barbecue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See the first part of the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499241.

The music stopped and for several moments neither of them moved.  They just looked at each other, both refusing to break eye contact.  Poe reacted first, putting his guitar down and walking over to him.  "Hi there, Finn.  Didn't mean to make you drop your stuff...again," Poe said with a wide grin on his face.

Finn avoided his eyes as he picked up his bag, his blush rising on his cheeks.  "It's no problem," Finn said nervously.  Inside he was repeating his mantra of "Stay Calm."

"I am calm," Poe said, and Finn realized that he must of said it out loud.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he admitted, "I was talking to myself."

Poe looked at him curiously, "Why do you need to stay calm?"

Finn froze as he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't cause him even more embarrassment.  He decided to simply change the subject and said, "You play well."

He believed that he saw a blush form on Poe's face, but he chalked it up to the lighting.  "Thank you," said Poe.  "Have you ever played before?"

Finn shook his head, "Never."

Poe glanced at the clock and then looked back at him, "I could teach you a couple of chords.  Unless you're busy of course."

He thought carefully about the proposition.  Though he knew that he would probably embarrass himself yet again, he had nowhere to be until the barbecue tonight.  He had no papers to grade and he didn't want sit alone in his now empty apartment.  "Sure," he said with a smile.  "I'd like that."

Following Poe into the room, he set his bag down on one of the empty chairs.  He took the seat next to Poe, who handed him the guitar.  "Just strum a little bit and get a feel for it before we begin."

Tentatively, he took the guitar from him and held like he had seen rock stars hold it over the years.  He lightly strummed on the chords, the strings feeling strange in his fingers.  After a few moments, Poe began to teach him some basic chords.  Finn had trouble grasping the chords, and Poe would use his hands to help him position his fingers properly on the instrument.  He hoped that Poe couldn't see the continuous blush on his cheeks.

Time flew by as he learned, gradually improving his skillset.  "Not bad for your first time," Poe said after he called to break for the night.  

"Thanks," Finn said with a smile.  His fingers felt a bit sore from the lesson, but he felt that he had learned a lot.  "You're a good teacher."

Poe smiled, "Thanks."

Taking a deep breath, Finn asked, "What got you into music?"

"It's stupid," Poe said.

Finn shook his head, "I'm sure it isn't."

"When I was in high school, there was this guy I was into..."  Finn breathed a sigh of relief at the confirmation that he was into guys.  Poe continued his story.  "He was into this band called The Death Star and I taught myself how to play their songs for him.  Unfortunately, he was as straight as an arrow and he told me to never talk to him again."

Finn reached out his hand in comfort.  He realized that he had done, but before he could pull it back, Poe reached for his hand.  "I may not have gotten the guy, but it awakened a love for music."

"I guess good things come out of misfortune sometime," Finn laughed.  "You're a hell of a musician."

Poe took his hand away and smiled at him, "Thank you."  He glanced at the clock and then back at Finn.  "Don't we have a barbecue to get to?"

Finn checked his watch and jumped up, "We do."  Poe grabbed his guitar and locked up the room behind them.  They made their way to the school lawn.

The Annual Yavin High School Spring barbecue was in full swing.  Several students and their parents sat on the lawn where they were eating burgers and hot dogs being made on the grill by Wedge.  Luke and Rey were talking to a couple of their students and Finn and Poe walked over to them.

"Finn, Poe," Luke said as he saw them.  "Nice of you to join us."  Rey was looking between the two of them suspiciously.    
When Luke started asking Poe about his first day, Rey pulled Finn away.  "What's going on with you and Poe?"

"Nothing," Finn said quickly.  He glanced around the picnic and saw that Natasha was looking at him strangely as well from a blanket a couple feet away.  He remembered their earlier conversation about Poe, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Rey gave him a curious look, "Didn't look like nothing."  She smiled at him, "I'm happy for you.  You deserve to be happy, especially after Nino."

Before Finn could correct her and tell her that he and Poe were not actually dating, Rey was pulled away by another student's mother.  He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Poe behind him with a plate with both a hot dog and hamburger.  "I didn't know which one you preferred," Poe explained, "So I got both."

"Thank you," Finn said, taking the plate from him.  He was touched by the gesture, but he knew that it looked even more like they were actually dating.  Despite how much he wanted to be, he knew they weren't actually dating.  Just because Poe was interested in guys, didn't guarantee that he was interested in him.

His thoughts were cut short as Luke addressed everyone at the barbecue.  "Thank you everyone for coming.  We've had a great year so far, and we a couple months left.  I hope everyone continues to work hard and make new memories before summer break arrives.  With that being said, Mr. Poe Dameron will be performing for us today."

Poe brought his guitar to the center of the field and sat on the chair set out for him.  "Thank you everyone for the warm welcome.  I can see why my sister likes it here so much."  He glanced at Finn and then looked at the families sitting on the lawn.  "This one is for you guys."  He started playing and Finn recognized the song as one he had heard on the radio quite often.  Poe played and sang like a natural and several of the students, some male but mostly female, seemed to be swooning as he played.

He finished the song and the audience erupted into cheers.  "Thank you," Poe said, bowing his head to his admirers.  "Before I continue with my set list, I was inspired today to play a song for someone special."  To his horror, Finn saw that Poe was looking straight at him.  He noticed that Rey and Natasha were also looking at him strangely, having seen where Poe's gaze was directed.  Uncomfortable with the attention, Finn wondered if the ground could open up and swallow him whole.

Looking back at the crowd, Poe started to play the song.  Finn recognized the chords immediately.  The song was called "A Good Man," by The Resistance and Finn had always loved the song.  He had always found it romantic, but Nino had hated the band.  Poe reached the chorus and locked eyes with him.  He felt himself blush and noticed the gaze of several students, parents, and teachers on him.  Yet he was frozen to the spot as he felt the words of the song along with Poe's silky smooth voice wash over him.

As soon as the song ended, Poe looked back over at him.  He started his next song and Finn was unable to move as he watched Poe play two more songs for the crowd.  As soon as he finished his set, Finn felt anxious and ran back into the safety of the school.  Running into the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face.  He tried to steady his breathing as he continued to throw water on himself.

After calming down considerably, Finn stepped out of the bathroom.  Poe was waiting for him outside, the guitar strap resting on his shoulder.  "Are you okay?"  Poe asked with concern. 

"I'm fine," Finn assured him.  He tried to come with an explanation for his sudden departure and landed on, "It was just hot."

Poe furrowed his brow with concern.  "Did you not like the show?"

Finn shook his head quickly, "No, I loved it.  Especially, "A Good Man."

"I was hoping you would," Poe said, smiling.

Working up some courage, he gestured to Poe, "We need to talk."  He lead Poe to his maths classroom and closed the door behind him.

"So do you talk first? Or do I talk first?" Poe asked.

To both of their surprise, Finn leaned in and kissed him.  Poe kissed him back, pulling him in by the lapels of his jacket.  The kiss felt good, and Finn didn't want it to end.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other and stared in awkward silence.  Finn fought to steady his breathing, as he found himself breathless by the kiss. Poe finally broke the silence and said, ”Just a good as I imagined it.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “But…where do we go from here?”


End file.
